The Clinical Core ofthe Michigan Diabetes Research Center (MDRC) provides expertise and services to support basic biomedical research and research that focuses on the translation of basic science findings into potential therapeutics and their testing in eariy phase clinical trials (type 1 translational research). The Specific Aims of the Clinical Core are: Maintain and continuously update a Diabetes Research Registry to facilitate the recruitment of diabetic subjects into clinical studies Support a Chemistry Laboratory to provide expertise and state-of-the-art analytical services to MDRC investigators Provide both routine and non-routine biostatistical services to assist MDRC investigators in experimental design, data management, and data analysis. The proposed user base for the Clinical Core are investigators engaged in basic biomedical and type 1 translational research focused on prediabetes, the pathogenesis and prevention of diabetes, diabetes treatments, and the prevention and control of diabetic complications including retinopathy, nephropathy, neuropathy and cardiovascular disease. The objective of the Clinical Core is to provide expertise and state-of-the-art shared resources to accelerate the pace and improve the efficiency and cost-effectiveness of biomedical and type 1 translational research in diabetes.